Cigarro e Cicatriz
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Era um ciclo, o cigarro e a cicatriz.


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Cigarro e Cicatriz

Sinopse: Era um ciclo, o cigarro e a cicatriz.

Shipper: Draco/Harry

Classificação: Slash

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Spoilers: Não

Status: Completa

**N.****A.: **_Obrigada Dark por betar... E Tell, por me fazer a capa, linda..._

_**Cigarro e Cicatriz**_

A ponta de seu dedo percorreu toda a cicatriz, sentindo a textura da pele fria do outro corpo. A fumaça esbranquiçada lhe atingiu fracamente, chamando sua atenção para a boca que a expelia. Lábios vermelhos e finos, que agora seguravam o cigarro, ainda no começo. Voltou a atenção para seu dedo, percorrendo a cicatriz para cima, em direção ao corpo; fora quase ali. Um vento frio atingiu seus corpos e pôde ver, pois seu queixo estava apoiado na barriga dele, que a pele reagia, arrepiando-se. Moveu o dedo para baixo, refazendo o caminho da cicatriz, sua outra mão descasando na barriga, quase sem pêlo algum, dele.

_Entwined together now_

Outra nuvem esbranquiçada o atingiu, remexeu-se incomodado entre as pernas dele. Não era confortável, mas assim era possível que ficasse longe do cigarro e perto dele ao mesmo tempo. Outra rajada de vento mexeu a cortina de tecido branco e viu a pele fria dele se arrepiar outra vez. Sorriu e deixou seus olhos verdes subirem preguiçosos até os olhos cinzas dele; examinando cada milímetro de pele já decorado. Refez o caminho para cima na cicatriz, sem olhar, a lembrança de ver os olhos cinzas perdendo a vida.

_It's time to pass it over_

Malfoy sorriu pelo canto da boca ao tragar outra vez e sua mão livre pousou na nuca de Potter, puxando-o para cima, encarando aquelas íris verdes brilhantes, lembrando de vê-las perder a vida. Cigarro entre os dedos queimando, cicatriz em si e nele, o frio que entrava pela janela aberta, os minutos que já esquecera. A pele descoberta de Potter reagiu ao vento, arrepiando-se, as respirações quentes, olhos colados; medo de piscarem e perderem um ao outro.

_Entwined together now_

Potter desceu um pouco o corpo e repousou a cabeça no peito de Malfoy, que levou o cigarro até os lábios e, agora, com ambas as mãos livres, percorria com as pontas dos dedos as inúmeras cicatrizes nas costas dele. Inúmeras para qualquer um, para Draco eram vinte e duas, as quais ele percorria todas as noites. Cada uma com pelo menos dois dedos no tamanho, e a sua – única – com oito dedos. Segurou o cigarro com um lado dos lábios e expeliu a fumaça do outro, jogando-a para cima, evitando que acertasse o moreno. A única luz era da lua, seus corpos frios e o vento os deixavam mais mortos. O cigarro queimou até o fim e Malfoy o apagou no cinzeiro do criado-mudo, o gosto em seus lábios não atrapalhou Potter de beijá-lo como toda noite, sentindo a mão direita do loiro percorrer cada cicatriz sua.

_Entwined forever_

Causou a cicatriz no peito do loiro, idealizando nunca mais ver aqueles lábios finos e vermelhos expelindo aquela fumaça esbranquiçada, nem os sorrisos sarcásticos, muito menos aqueles olhos cinzas percorrendo seu corpo. Foi quando Malfoy causou suas cicatrizes, idealizando matar e não mais ver os cabelos negros revoltos embaixo de si, nem sentir a pele quente contra a sua fria, muito menos ver aquelas íris verdes traduzindo sentimentos. A primeira a faca, as outras na janela, e todos consideraram que uma queda de dois andares matara a ambos.

_And you take me over_

Separou seus lábios do dele e sorriu, o vento entrando mais forte, um caco que balançava finalmente se desprendeu da madeira da janela e caiu no assoalho. Outro cigarro nos lábios de Malfoy e Potter voltou para sua posição original, entre as pernas no loiro, o queixo em sua barriga, e ponta do dedo na cicatriz. Era um ciclo, a janela não seria concertada, lembranças de suas mortes, o cigarro não pararia de queimar, lembranças de suas manias, as cicatrizes não sumiriam, lembranças de suas vidas.

_Over again_

FIM.

------------------------------------------

**Tradução do refrão: Música Entwined - Lacuna Coil**

_Entrelaçados juntos agora_

_É hora de eu ultrapassar isto_

_Entrelaçados juntos agora_

_Entrelaçados para sempre_

_E você me controla_

_Mais uma vez._


End file.
